Sirius apronta
by Carolzynha LF
Summary: O que acontece quando Sirius etsá entediado?Se você pensou em brincadeiras marotas você acertou.Vocês querem ver Sirius aprontar com todos?Então é só ler e me mandar a vitima.Pode deixar que o Sirius vai adorar pregar uma peça em quem quer que p 7
1. Primeira vitima Snape

**O que acontece quando Sirius etsá entediado?**

**Se você pensou em brincadeiras marotas você acertou.**

**Vocês querem ver Sirius aprontar com todos?**

**Então é só ler e me mandar a vitima.**

**Pode deixar que o Sirius vai adorar pregar uma peça em quem quer que seja.**

**Primeira vitima: Severo Snape**

**Segunda vitima: Lucio Malfoy**

**Terceira vitima: Você escolhe.**

by: Carolzynha LF

* * *

Sirius apronta... Com Snape

E ai povo. Sim sou eu. O poderoso, lindo, charmoso, musculoso, inteligente, engraçado... 6 horas depois... Extremante sexy e a pessoa mais humilde que você um dia ira conhecer. O maravilhoso SIRIUS BLACK.

Bom, como vocês podem ver a Carol finalmente resolveu fazer uma fic só minha. Então vamos lá.

Eu estava no salão comunal em pleno domingão sem nada pra fazer. Aquilo tava um saco. O James estava com a Lily, o Remo com a Sam e a Lene estava com raiva de mim e resolveu aceitar a idéia da Carol e me deixo com greve de beijo. Só pra constar, eu te odeio muito nesse momento Carol (n/a: Pode crer que é recíproco ; p). Bom... Vamos deixar essa chata de lado. (n/a:¬¬')

Como não tinha nada pra fazer no salão comunal eu resolvi andar pela nossa querida Hog Hogwarts. Os corredores estavam vazios. Merlin! Será que todo mundo tinha algo pra fazer? Suspirei em frustração.

Mas quando virei o corredor do quarto andar perto da estatua do Toni o dramático que nos (os marotos) explodimos eu vi meu alvo perfeito para poder me tirar desse tédio. Nosso "querido amigo" Severo Seboso Snape. Ah agora isso vai ficar bom.

-Snape amigo. Como vai o sebo? –Perguntei para irritá-lo.

-O que você quer Black? –Perguntou em tom de nojo. Ai ai. Ele não aprende que não se pode mexer com algum dos marotos?

-Que isso Snape. Eu só quero saber como você está.

-Você não me engana Black. Fale logo o que quer e de o fora. Ou eu lhe dou uma detenção.

-E você acha que eu ligo para uma detenção? –Perguntei e comecei a rir. –Deixa de ser retardado Snape. Mas me diga uma coisa... Você tem um estoque de sebo pessoal pra passar no cabelo ou você não lavou ele a sua vida inteira?

-Ora seu... SECTU... –Começou Snape, mas como eu sou muito mais rápido.

-IMPEDIMENTA. Que isso Severinho. Eu só queria ter uma conversa amigável. Mas já que você não quer... Eu poço fazer seu dia muito mais feliz.

Olhei para ele e tive uma idéia. Coloquei um feitiço mais duradouro para ele ficar parado e um feitiço do silencio, então pude começar minha arte.

Primeiro fiz o cabelo dele ficar longo com mechas verdes e pratas, depois transfigurei a roupa dele eu um vestido de gala verde, é tão bom ser o melhor em transfiguração. Conjurei uma corou prata com um grande 'S' verde, também conjurei uma facha que tinha escrito "Mis Soncerina". Ai ai eu sou um gênio.

-Snape. Você não sabe como está lindo. –Falei rindo da cara dele. –Nossa quase me esqueci. Falta a maquiagem.

Fiz um feitiço que vi a Lene fazendo uma vez. Pensei na cor verde e pronto. Meu trabalho acabou.

-Agora só tenho que te colocar em um lugar bem visível para s pessoas apreciarem meu trabalho.

Olhei no meu relógio e vi que estava perto da hora do jantar.

-MOBILICORPUS. –Lancei o feitiço e fui andando sorrateiramente. Tinha que tomar cuidado, não podia deixar ninguém ver minha obra prima.

Cheguei sem ninguém me ver enfrente ao salão. Coloquei Snape ali e sai bem na hora em que o pessoal começou a chegar. Todos que olhavam para ele caiam na gargalhada. Logo vi os outros marotos chegando no salão. E é claro que a risada do pontas foi a mais escandalosa. Fui para perto deles

-Apreciando minha arte pontitas? –Perguntei rindo. Snape estava mesmo muito engraçado.

-Foi você Sirius? –Perguntou Lily.

-Fui. Não ficou ótimo? –Falei com orgulho.

-Claro que não. –Aff. Como ela podia se preocupar tanto com aquela ameba?

-Relaxa Liz. Não vai ficar assim permanentemente. _Infelizmente_. – Sussurrei.

-Sirius.

-Vai dizer que não ficou engraçado? –Perguntou pontas ainda rindo.

-Bem... –Ela olhou para o Snape. Nem ela se agüentou e começou a rir. –Ok. Admito. Ele ta hilário.

Ela começou a rir. É gente eu sei. Sou de mais.

-Obrigado. Obrigado estou aqui a semana toda. –Falei fazendo uma reverencia.

-BLACK. –Ouvi gritarem meu nome. Me virei e dei de cara com o Snape e a Tia Mimi.

-Droga ele se soltou.

-Isso vai ter volta Black.

-Huuu. To morrendo de medo. –Falei fingindo estar assustado.

-Senhor Black. –Falou Tia Mimi brava.

-Sim professora mais linda da escola. –Falei colocando minha cara mais inocente que pude.

-Minha sala. AGORA.

Ok. Poço ter pego uma detenção. Mas ver Snape vestido de mis soncerina... Não tem preço

Fim

**n/a: **Oi gente. Eu fiz essa fic mais pra compensar eu estar demorando tanto pra posta na minha outra fic (Férias com os Marotos) Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem e se quizerem mais me falem quem q o Sirius apronta com ele. Bjs.

ps: Eu gosto do Snape gente, mas é que eu tinha q começar por alguem e bem... ele foi o escolhido.


	2. Segunda vitima Snape

Sirius Apronta... Com Lucio Malfoy.

Oi gente. Vejam só. Pra quem não acreditou eu estou de volta. Mesmo com poucos comentários a Carol não resistiu a me deixar narrar mais uma travessura. Então, vamos começar direito.

Estávamos no salão principal. E para variar um pouco isso aqui estava um tédio gigante. Nunca vi tanta gente reunida em um só lugar e nada de interessante acontecer.

O James e a Lily sumiram (provavelmente para fazer meu afilhado). O Remo e a Sam estavam mais grudentos um com o outro do que chiclete na sola do sapato em dia de verão. O rabicho se empanturrava de comida. Como pode uma pessoa comer tanto, era meio nojento olhar pra ele. A Lene inda estava brava comigo porque eu quebrei seu curvex (em minha defesa eu não sabia que ele não abria todo). Então voltando ao assunto. Aqui tava o tédio maior do que a mansão de verão no Brasil do Pontas.

Como pode? Eu, uma pessoa tão linda, maravilhosa, sexy e envolvente ficar em um tédio desses?

Aff. Olhei em volta do salão. Hum... (cara pensativa)

Será que pega mal eu aprontar com alguém bem no meio do salão principal? ... Não.

Vamos escolher minha vitima. Olhei para as mesas. Lufa-lufa? Não, eu não to com vontade de zoar com esses lufaianos. Corvinal? Não, vamos acabar com eles no quadribol semana que vem. Olhei para mesa da soncerina lá sempre tem bons alvos.

Zambine? Não quem sabe amanhã.

Lestrange? Hum... Talvez.

Snape? Não, aprontei com ele faz pouco tempo. Apesar dele sempre ser um alvo em potencial.

Malfoy? Hum. Hoje mais cedo eu vi ele mexendo com alguns alunos do primeiro ano. Acho que sei minha vitima.

É Malfeito. Hoje é seu dia de "sorte".

Qual é melhor coisa pra se fazer? Não podia fazer algo como fiz com Snape. Eu acabei de sair da detenção (n/a: E já ta aprontando?) A culpa não é minha que isso aqui ta um tédio (n/a: sei ¬¬).

Como eu estava dizendo antes de nossa querida autora (notem o sarcasmo) me interromper. Eu tinha que fazer algo um pouco mais discreto.

Hum... O que fazer? Já sei. Enquanto ele estiver bebendo o suco eu lanço um feitiço, assim vão pensar que colocaram alguma coisa no suco dele.

Mas que feitiço usar? Eu podia fazer ele ficar rosa... Não muito bobo. Tem que ser algo diferente. Fiquei pensando, mas não tinha muito tempo.

Acho que sei o que fazer. Eu descobri esse feitiço com a Lene, é claro eu dei uma melhorada nele. (n/a: Você não anda aprendendo feitiços de beleza de mais? Seu caso é tão critico que tem que usar feitiços para melhorar a aparência?). Falou a rainha da beleza. (n/a: Eu sei que não sou a mais bela, mas gosto de ser o que sou) Por isso ta solteira até agora (n/a: Você não tinha uma historia para contar? 'olhar mortal') Essa eu venci. Sou de mais. (n/a: Quer ficar sem namorada Sirius? Eu sei de muitos podres seus).

Então gente como eu tava falando do feitiço. Ele até bem útil. Não pra mim é claro. Por que eu sou perfeito e não preciso de nada para melhorar minha aparência.

Mas no caso do Malfoy pode vir a ajudar ele.

O feitiço é para o cabelo, fazer ele mudar de cor. Primeiro tenho que escolher uma cor e lançar o feitiço _Coloris_. Mas como disse, eu fiz ele ficar melhor. É quase a mesma coisa, só que eu poço escolher mais de uma cor e ainda um penteado. (n/a: E por acaso isso funciona?) Eu testei no Rabicho e ele gostou. (n/a: testar em um rato é uma coisa, em humanos é outra) Ele tava na forma humana. E afinal por que você ta preocupada com o Malfoy? (n/a: É que eu quero que o filho lindo dele nasça. Mas liga não. Continua ai).

Quando eu digo que ela é louca ninguém acredita. (n/a: Minha irmã acredita quando vc diz que eu sou louca. Não sei porque. Sou tão equilibrada) A Su sabe o que diz. Mas vamos continuar senão isso nunca vai acabar.

Como estava dizendo o feitiço é também quase o mesmo. Só que em vez de dizer _Coloris,_ eu digo _Coloris multiplus arranjus_.

Como eu já tinha tudo arranjado na minha maravilhosa mente. Eu resolvi botar em pratica.

Esperei o Malfoy pegar o copo. Ele pegou e começou a beber. Eu fui bem rápido. Lancei o feitiço pensando nas cores e no penteado.

Poucos segundo depois eu ouvi um grito. Todos do salão olharam para mesa da soncerina onde uma assustada Narcisa olhava para o Malfoy que ficava sem entender nada.

-O que foi Cisa? –Ele perguntou assustado.

-O... Olhe pro seu cabelo. –Falou ela lhe entregando um espelho. Nessa hora todos do salão já gargalhavam. Ele pegou o espelho e se olhou e deu um berro enorme.

Bem vocês querem saber o que eu fiz?

Foi até simples.

Fiz ele ficar com um black power muito grande com mexas vermelhas e douradas. E ainda coloquei uma presilha de lacinho vermelha com um leão no meio. Ele ficou um chuchu né? (n/a: chuchu Sirius?) Hei acho esse termo muito legal (n/a: cada doido com sua mania). E eu é claro sem resistir disse bem alto para todos ouvirem.

-Eu sabia que você sempre quis ser um grifinorio Malfoy. –Falei rindo muito junto com os outros grifinorios.

-Você fez isso Black? –Perguntou ele com muita raiva.

-Não bota a culpa em mim não. Eu acabei de sair de uma detenção. Não quero arranjar confusão tão cedo. Eu teria que ser um idiota pra fazer uma coisas dessas logo no meio do salão principal. –Menti na cara de pau. Eu sou um ótimo ator. Caíram direitinho.

-Acalmem-se. –Falou Tia Mimi. –Vá para a enfermaria senhor Malfoy. E senhor Black. Me acompanhe.

-Mas tia Mimi não fui eu. –Acho que nem todos caíram nessa.

-É professora Mcgonagall, senhor Black. E ande logo.

-Minha cara Minerva. –Falou Tio Dumby. E eu tenho certeza de que ele olhou para ela do mesmo jeito que o pontas olha pra Lily. Cheio de amor e carinho (hurg). Mas voltando. O Tio Dumby disse:

-Não podemos culpar o senhor Black sem provas concretas.

-Verdade. Apesar dele merecer o que fizeram com ele eu não quero uma detenção logo agora. Essa ultima foi pesada. –Falei ainda na minha encenação.

-Dessa vez eu deixo passar senhor Black. –Falou tia Mimi saindo com o Malfeito.

-Volte para seu jantar senhor Black. –Falou Dumbledore. Eu tenho certeza de que ele sabe de algo. Na verdade. Ele sempre sabe. Se não fosse o Dumby eu ficaria assustado.

Mas deixamos isso de lado. Eu consegui de novo. Aprontei com o senhor Lucio Malfeito Cabelo Vermelho e Dourado Malfoy e nem levei detenção. Pro dia ficar melhor e só a Lene voltar a falar comigo (n/a: Com isso você não pode contar) Por que? (n/a: Porque eu não quero) Você é mé sabia? (n/a: É um dom. Poucos tem, muitos desejam) Gostei da frase (n/a: Fazer o que, sou boa em tudo que eu faço) Agora exagerou (n/a: Vamos acabar logo com isso. Tchau pessoas e comentem) E isso ai. Tchau e não esqueçam de comentar quero aprontar com alguém logo.

O maroto mais gato de codinome Sirius ta dando o fora ;D


	3. Terceira vitima dormitorio masculino

Sirius Apronta... Com dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da grifinoria.

E ai gente? Chuchu beleza? (n/a: não vou nem comentar). Ok então. Vamos começar. Como todos sabem no mundo trouxa ta tendo uma tal de copa do mundo de futabol (n/a: Futebol Sirius (e eu sei que to atrasada mais essa idéia me veio quando acabou o jogo da Holanda e da Espanha)) Tanto faz, não é melhor que quadribol mesmo (n/a: É quadribol é mais emocionante) Viu até essa chata que não gosta de nada prefere quadribol (n/a: Carol apenas bate na cabeça do Sirius com uma das revistas de arquitetura de sua irmã) Por que você fez isso? *Sirius massageando a cabeça* (n/a: To tentando uma nova abordagem) Louca *Sirius resmunga*. (N/b: Resmunga não Sirius, as coisas podem piorar para seu lado *risada malvada*) Você de novo. Achei que você estaria apenas na outra fic. (n/b: Carol gosta de mim) Sei...

Bem. Tudo começou no domingo de manhã. Eu acordei extremamente cedo. Por quê? Não sei. Às vezes isso acontece. E bem... Estava entediado... E vocês sabem o que acontece quando eu to entediado? Isso mesmo... Eu fui prega uma peça nos meus amados colegas de dormitório. É ai que entra o assunto da copa de futi- alguma coisa... E nem me corrige Carol (n/a: Eu num falei nada to quietinha aqui no meu cantinho) Hum... Ta bem então *Sirius desconfiado* Bom como todos sabem uma das coisas que mais falam na copa é sobre umas tais de funfunzelas (n/a: Vuvuzela ) To nem ai (n/a: Trocamos de papel hoje? Você é o mau humorado e eu a pessoa perfeita?) Não, não. Eu ainda continuo sendo a pessoas mais perfeita do mundo e você a mal humorada(n/b: *espiro falso* Athimentira) (n/a: Posso ser pelo menos a autora que corrige o personagem? To meio sentimental hoje) Ok... Não to acostumado com você assim por isso vou narrar a fic.

Continuando sobre o assunto das vuvuzelas. Eu tive uma ideazinha pra acordar meus queridos amigos. Acho que vocês sabem o que é, estou certo? Bem então quando deu umas sete horas eu conjurei um monte de vuvuzelas de todas as cores. Como já disse... Adoro ser o melhor em transfiguração. Coloquei um feitiço que faz elas funcionarem sozinhas. Abri a cortina de todas as camas com cuidado pra não acordar os outros antes da hora. Subi na minha cama e fiquei em posição, levantei a varinha como se fosse um daqueles maestros. Com um aceno de varinha todas as vuvuzelas, que estavam bem perto dos ouvidos dos meus companheiros começaram a tocar. No mesmo instante eles acordaram.

Frank caiu da cama. Rabicho se enrolou na coberta e também caiu da cama. Remo gritou e pulou da cama. E James... Bem... James...

Gritou, caiu da cama, depois levantou e apontou a varinha pra todos falando:

-O que? Onde é o ataque? A Lily ta bem?

Nem preciso falar que comecei a rir né? Ri tanto que cai na cama. Talvez não pareça tão engraçado. É que vocês não viram como o Pontas tava vestido.

Ele tava só de samba canção (n/a: Mesmo? *Carol com cara sonhadora*) Se controla garota (n/a: Mals ae) Repetindo... Doida. Continuando... A samba-canção dele tinha desenhos de cervos e lírios. Você imagina isso? James sempre de durão com uma samba-canção desse jeito? Só rindo. Só que tive que parar rir. Coisa ficou meio feia pro meu lado.

-SIRIUS BLACK. –Gritaram todos.

-Presente? –Respondi.

-Você me paga Black.

Bem... Todos saíram correndo atrais de mim, eu corri pelo dormitório, mas não tinha muito espaço então eu tive que descer pro salão comunal. Frank, Remos e Rabicho pararam assim que a escada terminou. Mas o James não quis parar e tive que ficar correndo pelo salão.

E algum engraçadinho (suspeito da Lene por que ela tava com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto) colocou aquelas músicas de filme mudo quando os personagens estão correndo. (n/b: Cadê minha pipoca?)

Ficamos eu e James correndo feitos malucos, mas ainda quem tava pagando mais mico era o James com sua samba canção.

Ficamos nesse corre, corre até que James se cansou e começou a lançar feitiços em mim.

A ultima coisa que eu soube é que eu acabei amarrado em uma cadeira só de cueca no meio do salão comunal. (N/b: Se de por satisfeito, o Pontas tinha outras idéias, mas ele viu a Lilian paralisada olhando para ele, sabe como ele fica, principalmente que a ruiva estava com uma cara, digamos, gulosa, apesar de paralisada.) Salvo de novo pela Ruivinha do Pontas. (n/b: Melhor não fazer piada, já olhou para sua cueca, tá cheia de cachorrinhos e corações) NÃÃÃOOOO! QUEM FEZ ISSO? EU TE PEGO CAROL (n/b: Não culpe a Carol, mas não vou falar que foi a Lene.)

Sabe... Eu acho que vou ficar um tempo sem poder prega peças nos outros. (n/Pontas: Você quer enganar quem?) Pontas você por aqui? (n/Pontas: a autora me convidou. Já que não posso comentar as narrações da Lily, venho te atrapalhar um pouco) Isso ta virando festa.

Bem eu fico por aqui tentando sair dessa cadeira, que pelo visto ninguém quer me tirar daqui. Espero que a Lene sinta um pouco de pena ou ciúme já que as meninas tão me olhando.

Bem gente. Tchau e até a próxima e comentem pra fazer essa garotinha que ta fazendo aniversário hoje, Feliz Aniversário (n/a: Você se lembrou?) É claro. Mesmo você judiando de mim eu estou feliz que seja seu niver (n/a: Oh *.* (Carol quase chorando) Eu não te odeio tanto quando antes) Valeu, eu acho. Então gente que tal comentários de presente? (n/a: É me deixem feliz nesse dia) Tchau gente. Fiquem na escola (n/a: Estamos de férias Sirius) A é(n/a: Tchau gente até a próxima) Tchau, de novo.

N/B: Feliz Niver, Carol. Muitos anos de vida, e todo o blábláblá desta data. Bjs Mago Merlin.


	4. Quarta vitima Amos Diggory

Sirius apronta... Com Amos Diggory

Oi pessoas queridas do meu coração. (n/a: Puxa saco) Não liguem pra essa intrometida. Ela só ta com inveja por eu ser tão maravilhoso. (n/a: Ah, claro 'transbordando de sarcasmo') Você ta bem chatinha hoje, hein. (n/ da irmã da autora: Só hoje?) (n/a: ¬¬' To com dor de cabeça. Mas vejam, até com dor de cabeça eu venho escrever.) Isso sim foi puxar saco (n/a: Vai narrar a fic vai Sirius) Ok.

Bem. Quem será minha vítima? Peguei minha pasta onde tinha minhas possíveis vítimas (n/a: Você tem uma pasta com vítimas?). É. Aqui tem as pessoas com quem eu já aprontei, possíveis brincadeiras e outras coisas. (n/a: Nunca pensei que fosse tão organizado) Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe 'olhar sedutor' (n/a: Sirius não adianta, eu não vou sair com você) Não queria. Eu tenho minha Lene e to muito feliz com ela (n/a: Eu sei era só pra descontrair. As pessoas não sabem mais brincar não 'autora resmunga') Você é estranha (n/a: É, muitas pessoas dizem isso pra mim). Ok. Vamos voltar ao que interessa.

Fui dando uma olhada na pasta. Tinha vários sonserinos, alguns corvinais, poucos grifinórios e uns lufa-lufas.

Sabe... Nessa minha pasta tem os motivos de aprontar com ele. Não gasto minha genialidade a toa, tem que ter um motivo (n/a: Mas e naquele dia do "Miss Sonserina"com o Snape?) Ah. O Snape é um caso a parte, sempre é hora de aprontar com ele (n/b: Concordo com ele. Snape é Snape, só isso já basta) (n/a: Porque tanto ódio nesse coração?) Prefiro não falar sobre isso (n/a: Ok, então)

Bem, fui escolher minha vítima. Olhei o que estava lista. Alguns motivos e pessoas eram bobos, até que vi um que dizia:

**Amos Diggory: **Lufa-lufa intrometido, que magoou a Lily. Assim que puder acabar com ele (n/a: Isso não é um pouco violento?).

Não. Ele magoou a Lily. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim. E como eu vou ser o padrinho do casamento e do filho dela, tenho que tomar conta da família. E já era pra eu ter aprontado com ele. Mas o James bateu nele ai eu deixei quieto, mas acho que chegou a hora de uma pequena vingança. (n/b: Isso mesmo, mexeu com a ruiva merece sofrer. Espero que o James tenha quebrado pelo menos o nariz dele) Sabe estou começando a simpatizar com esse cara. (n/b: Hoje eu to legal, e você ainda não falou mal da Carol, pelo menos nada grave que mereça minha ira.)

Guardei a pasta de volta na minha gaveta e desci pro salão comunal. Não tinha ninguém lá (deviam estar no jardim, o dia ta muito bom pra nadar no lago).

Peguei o mapa do maroto e fui procurar o Diggory.

Como já era de se esperar ele também estava no jardim. Assim que tinha a confirmação de onde ele tava, eu saí do salão comunal em direção do lago. Já preparando na minha cabeça uma pegadinha bastante divertida... Pra mim. (n/b: E para todos que gostam da Lily). Você lê mentes? (n/b: Claro) (n/a: o fato que ele está betando também ajuda) (n/b: não precisa ficar falando isso para todo mundo) (n/a: OK)

Fui descendo as escadas até chegar no jardim. Logo vi o Diggory perto do lago. E meus amigos, sentados perto de uma árvore, que já era conhecida como A Árvore dos Marotos. Fui até eles e me sentei ao lado da Lene.

-Oi Lenezinha do meu coração. –Falei colocando minha cabeça em seu colo.

-O que você vai aprontar Sirius? –Ela já me perguntou desconfiada. Mas mesmo assim acariciando meu cabelo.

-Que isso Lene. Você acha que perco meu tempo só fazendo brincadeiras? –Perguntei falsamente.

-Acho. –Ela respondeu na hora.

-Que bom que você me conhece. –Falei com meu sorriso de "TENHO-TRINTA-E-DOIS-DENTES-ELES-SÃO-LINDOS-BRANCOS-E-BRILAM-NO-ESCURO". Ela penas riu e perguntou:

-O que você vai fazer?

-Isso você vai ver daqui a pouco. –Respondi e olhei em volta. Remo e Sam estavam conversando provavelmente sobre um novo livro chato. James e Lily pra variar tiravam o atraso por ficarem tanto tempo separados. O Rabicho pra variar estava se lambuzando de doces. Olhei pro Diggory. Ele tava se exibindo pra uma garota da lufa-lufa. Ah... Logo, logo ela ia ver do que ele era capaz de fazer. 'Risada maléfica em pensamento'(n/a: Risada maléfica em pensamento? O que diabos foi isso?) Sabia. Tava demorando de mais pra aparecer (n/a: Sei que sentiu minha falta, não precisa ficar tão estressado, eu to aqui 'notem o sarcasmo') Não senti sua falta. A fic tava bem melhor sem você aqui (n/a: Querido se eu não tiver aqui essa fic não anda) Ta pequeno aqui hein? (n/a: Como assim?) É que seu ego ta tão grande que não cabe mais aqui. É até melhor eu sair antes que eu seja esmagado (n/a: Haha. Muito engraçado. Você anda passando muito tempo com a minha irmã) É a Su é minha fonte de inspiração (n/a: Ta ta, chega de papo furado e volta pra fic) Ok extressadinha. Você não devia ta usando sua blusa do 'NO STRESS'? (n/a: Sabe o pior de tudo é que eu to usando ela) Ela não funciona com você (n/a: não mesmo. Mas vai narrar a fic logo, os leitores tão começando a ficar irritados) Ok. Onde eu parei? A é. Falando de como a lufaiana vi ver as habilidades do Diggory. MUAHAHA (n/a: Essa eu prefiro nem comentar) ¬¬'.

Bem... fiquei mais um tempo no deitado no colo da Lene. Por que afinal o que é melhor do que estar com quem você ama (n/a: Ohh *-*. Você tem sentimentos) Claro que tenho. Eu amo a minha Lene (n/a: Ohh... Depois dessa eu vou até te deixar em paz) Uau. Se eu soubesse que era só falar o quanto eu amo a Lene pra você me deixar em paz eu teria feito isso antes (n/a: Não, não. Isso é só hoje pq hoje eu sou a Carol sedução, mas to meio sentimental também) Carol sedução? (n/a: É... To seduzindo as pessoas hoje) Essa eu prefiro não comentar (n/a: Então vai narrar a fic) Ok.

Bem acho que já está na hora.

-Prepare-se para o show. –Falei pra Lene.

-Devo me preocupar?

-Claro que não. Não faria nada contra você. –Ela sorri e me deu um selinho.

Olhei para os lados e vi que ninguém me olhava. Lacei o feitiço não-verbal _Tarantella Ballet._

Bem você deve ter uma idéia do que aconteceu.

Diggory se levando e com uma cara completamente assustada. Então começou a dançar. Deu um passo para um lado, depois para o outro. Deu uma pirueta. E é claro que eu tinha que colocar algo a mais. Transfigurei a roupa dele em um tutu amarelo, com um collant bem apertado de um tom mais claro. (n/b: Essa doeu até em mim) Essa era a intenção, dor, muita dor. (n/a: Dói mesmo?) (n/b: Muito, mas antes nele que em mim) Todos começaram a olhar pra ele e rir. Ele continuou dançando e dançando. A lufa-lufa que estava perto dele tentava segurar o riso sem muito sucesso. Já meus amigos nem faziam questão de esconder a risada. Estavam rindo muito mesmo. E eu, claro, não fiquei quieto quando ele depois de muitos giros e plies foi parar dentro do lago.

-Muito bom, Diggory. Já pode se apresentar na festa de final de ano. –As pessoas que antes tentavam se conter caíram na gargalhada. Me virei pra Lene e falei:

-Quem fez essa merece uma salva de palmas. –Ela riu mais ainda e me acompanhou batendo palmas, seguidos pelos outros. Me levantei e criei uma placa em cima da cabeça do Diggory que tentava sair do lago:

"APENAS ESSA SEMANA. NÃO PERCAM. AMOS DIGGORY E O LAGO DA LULA GIGANTE. APRESENTAÇÃO DE BALLET PARA ARRECADAR FUNDOS PARA FORMTURA".

E pelo incrível que pareça não fui pego. Não tinha professores no lago e os monitores gostaram do que eu fiz.

É, essas são umas das vantagens de ser Sirius Black.

Até a próxima pessoal ;D.


	5. um amigo lobinho é a vitima

Sirius apronta com... Remo Lupin.

Gentalha do meu coração. To de volta para arrasar (n/a: e eu pra te controlar) Sua sem graça (n/a: não poso deixar você se descontrolar) E o que eu vou poder fazer? (n/a: acabar com psicoemocional do nosso amigo aluado fazendo ele implorar pela mãe dele) *Sirius se escondendo de baixo da mesa morrendo de medo* (n/a: Brinks Sisi, você acha que eu seria má a esse ponto?) Sinceramente acho (n/a: Eu sou tão má assim, gosto do nosso amigo Aluado, mas não é nada mal fazer um pegadinha com ele) Finalmente você compreendeu (n/a: e o que você vai fazer?) Você vai ver, primeiro vamos começar hoje de manhã quando me acordaram (n/a: vai que é tua Siricutico) Sério o que aconteceu com você? (n/a: to apenas feliz, aproveita que num é sempre) Ok. Como ela disse, é comigo agora. (n/b; Pais escondam suas filhas, o Cachorro está solto) Engraçadinho (n/b: Sempre quis escrever isso, mas minhas fics eu não consegui)

Esta tendo um sonho maravilhoso essa manhã. Tinha açúcar, tempero, tudo que a de bom e é claro o elemento Sirius (n/a: o.O) Que foi? (n/a: sonho estranho o seu hein) Que nada, já tive piores, mas me deixe continuar. Fui acordado do meu maravilhoso sonho por causa de um certo amigo lobisomem que eu tenho.

-ACORDA SEU ACÉFALO. –Gritou Remo (n/a: Acéfalo é uma pessoa sem cérebro, ou seja, Sirius) Ei. Eu tenho celebro ta (n/a: claro, claro) (n/b: Ele só não sabe usar direito) Deixem esses loucos de lado.

-Me deixa dormir Remo.

-Acorda logo Sirius, a Lene ta sendo cantada por um cara lá no salão comunal.

-O QUE? Quem é o retardado que pediu pra morrer? –Falei me levantado na hora. Mas a única resposta que eu tive foi ver o Remo rindo de se acabar. –Seu retardado. A Lene não ta sendo cantada não é? (n/b: Como ele pode ter certeza que não se ele está aqui no quarto?)

E o idiota do meu amigo apenas continuou rindo e saiu do nosso quarto. A ele já passou dos limites. Ta na hora de sofrer um pouco também MUAHAHA.

Me arrumei e fui pro salão principal tomar café da manhã. Ainda bem que é sábado. Me sentei e comecei a tomar café. Hum... Como eu vou aprontar com aquele lobinho? O que ele mais gosta depois da Sam? Hum... (n/a: Vou te dar uma diga, começa com "L") Lixo? (n/a: claro que não, por que ele ia gostar de lixo?) Tem gente louca nesse mundo (n/a: com certeza você se encaixa nessa categoria) Boba, bem vou tentar de novo... Hum... Uma coisa com "L"... A Lily (n/a: você é mesmo um acéfalo) Errei? (n/a: o que você acha?) Ta... "L", alguma coisa com "L... Li...Li... (n/a: LIVROS SIRIUS) ( n/b: Eu disse que ele não sabe usar o cérebro) (n/a: Parece mesmo) Ah claro. Eu sabia, seus chatos (n/a: Huhum ¬¬') Bem como eu descobri o que o Remo adora. Só pensar na coisa perfeita...

Hum... Acho que sei o que é.

**Meia hora depois:**

-SIRUS BLACK. DESFAÇA ESSE FEITIÇO AGORA.

-Não, não, Reminho. Ninguém mandou você me acordar daquele jeito. –Falei rindo.

-Você vai morrer hoje, Sirius.

-Pode vir Remuxo. –Falei rindo e saindo correndo. Bem você querer saber o que eu fiz? Querem mesmo? Prometam que vão comentar? Prometem? Então eu conto. (n/b: Eu odeio esses chantagistas, Cuidado comigo Sirius.)

Depois de sair do café fui sorrateiramente até o meu quarto. Foi uma coisa bem missão impossível. Teve direito até a trilha sonora. Só que infelizmente fui pego por uma pessoa que dá medo até no Voldemort quando está brava. (n/b: Não deixa ela brava, então)

-O que pensa que está fazendo Black? –Perguntou a nossa adorada Lily.

-Cunhadinha. Como vai nesse belo dia?

-Você não me engana Sirius. O que está aprontando?

-Como pode pensar uma coisa dessa Lilizinha. Eu não estou aprontando nada. (n/b: Ela te conhece) Ei você tirou o dia para me encher. (n/b: A Carol te deu muita corda, alguém tem que te segurar, senão você acaba aprontando com mais gente e depois não pode reclamar) Depois, o que tem depois? (n/b: Quem mandou não fazer Adivinhação, iria saber, MUAHAHAHA) Carol, me lembrar de não deixar Merlin zangado. Acho que ele ensinou a Lily.

-Sirius... 'querido' cunhado, você se esqueceu que namoro seu melhor amigo e que ele também é um maroto?

-Droga tinha me esquecido dessa.

-Agora fala. O que você está aprontando?

-Não é o que eu estou, mas sim o que vou aprontar. E não vou falar para você, você vai me entregar.

-Depende do que for. Vamos Sirius me conta vai. Eu já te ajudei antes. –Ela falou fazendo aquele olhar que ninguém resiste. E bem ela realmente já me ajudou em algumas peças. Acho que não faz mal contar para ela. Afinal ela pode ser monitora, mas é minha cunhadinha.

-Tudo bem Lily. Eu te conto. –E contei para ela o meu plano.

-Olha, eu não acho justo que faça isso com os livros. Mas acho que ele merece.

-Você vai me ajudar?

-Claro.

-Essa é minha Lily. –Falei rindo. Então voltamos para a missão impossível que nem é tão impossível assim. É só entrar no nosso quarto e enfeitiçar os livros dele. Mesmo assim é mais legal quando cantamos a músiquinha da missão impossível. Logo chegamos no quarto.

-E ai que feitiços, você vai colocar? –Lily me perguntou.

-Os básicos. Sabe fazer eles flutuarem, cantar, essas coisas.

-Conheço um que faz eles criarem pernas e braços. –Ela falou sorrindo.

-O que estamos esperando? –Perguntei sorrindo. Começamos a enfeitiçar os livros do lobinho. Fizemos alguns terem pernas e braços, outros com asas e alguns que tinha braços e pernas os fizemos dançarem a Macarena. Então abrimos a porta e deixamos os livros saírem, falei para Lily ficar de baixo da capa, por que se ela fosse pego o Pontas me matava (n/a: é a lily é mais importante que você) Nossa, da pra sentir seu amor por mim (n/a: = D) (n/b: Cachorro é só ir num Canil, ruiva bonita como essa não tem, pelo menos nesse tempo)

Desci as escadas e pude ver o Remo rodeado por seus livros. Ele tentou pegar aqueles que estavam voando, mas eles sempre fugiam. Isso tava muito engraçado. Comecei a rir histericamente e ele me olhou com raiva.

-SIRUS BLACK. DESFAÇA ESSE FEITIÇO AGORA.

-Não não Reminho. Ninguém mandou você me acordar daquele jeito. –Falei rindo.

-Você vai morrer hoje, Sirius.

-Pode vir Remuxo. –E chegamos onde eu comecei a contar, agora se vocês me dão licença tenho que fugir do Remo que parece que soltou seu lobo inferior. É nunca se deve mexer com os livros de um nerd hahahahahaha. Tchau gente, não se esqueçam de comentar. Sirius fugindo...


	6. Sexta vitima: O zelador

Sirius Apronta... Com Filch

Lá estava eu caminhando calmamente pelo lindo castelo de Hog Hogwarts, quando vejo uma cena que me deixou com muita raiva.

Filch estava pegando umas bombas de bosta da mão do um aluno do primeiro ano. Sei que é o trabalho dele, mas puxa. Assim ele não dá liberdade para termos novos marotos já que este ano é o ultimo que estaremos aqui. Afinal o que seria de Hogwarts sem os maravilhosos, inteligentes, engraçados (3 horas depois) magníficos, magnânimos, alegres, lindos dos marotos? (n/a: Aposto que bem mais calma) (n/b: E menos apertada, o ego dele toma metade do castelo) Bem... Sim, mas quem liga para isso? (n/a: Eu com certeza que não, vai acabar com o Filch) (n/b: onde está a minha câmera?) Vocês estão mesmo me dando apoio? (n/a: É que faz muito tempo que eu não posto. Tenho que te incentivar =D) (n/b: eu nunca gostei deste cara, ele conseguiu até mesmo corromper uma gatinha. ABAIXO FILCH!) Ok então.

Continuei a observar a cena se desenrolar. Filch pegou o menino pela orelha (o que eu pessoalmente achei uma barbaridade) (n/b: Achou? Isso é barbaridade) provavelmente o levando para sala da tia Mimi. A isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo.

Sabe o que percebi cambada? (n/a: O que?) O hoje é 1° de abril (n/a: A não. To ferrada) Por quê? (n/a: Minha irmã adora o primeiro de abril, espero que não apronte comigo hoje) Ela não vai aprontar comigo né? (n/a: Não, ela te adora. Ela iria se juntar com você sem duvida. Ela acabou de falar que gostaria de pegar umas idéias com você, ela disse que ainda não aprontou com ninguém hoje) Claro que ajudo a Su. Ela é minha inspiração nas brincadeiras (n/a: Ta depois você resolve isso. Vai lá acabar com o Filch) Sim senhora (batendo continência).

Voltando a fic. O que eu vou fazer?(cara pensativa) Bem primeiro tenho que ir à sala precisa. Fui até o sétimo andar e parei na frente tapeçaria, passei três vezes na parede oposta desta. Pensei em um lugar onde eu poderia planejar uma pegadinha. Logo uma porta de madeira apareceu. (n/b: que falta de imaginação uma porta de madeira, podia ser tanto material) Quando entrei estava à sala que eu mais gosto em Hogwarts.

Ela é bem legal. Tem várias estantes com livros, uma escrivaninha com meus projetos (sorriso mau) e um pequeno laboratório (n/a: Um laboratório?). É, sou de mais.

Me sentei na escrivaninha e olhei alguns projetos até que eu vi um meio escondido de baixo de vários papeis. Era um projeto antigo que vi em um desenho que a Lily me mostrou quando fomos a casa dela.

Dei um sorriso malvado. Pedi para sala tocar uma música agitada e comecei a trabalhar.

Depois de algumas explosões no laboratório consegui fazer uma mistura bem interessante. Pedi para sala várias bexigas e comecei enche-las com minha mistura especial. Acho que já descobriram o que vou fazer não é?

Agora é só sair e preparar o lugar. Olhei no relógio, era hora da ronda do Filch antes do jantar, isso ia ser perfeito (n/a: Como você sabe o horário da ronda o Filch?). Qual é Carol. Você está me subestimando. Quando você é um dos maiores pregadores de peças da escola você **tem que saber dessas coisas (n/a: Ok então. Não ta mais aqui quem falou) (n/b: é que ele foi pegou inúmeras vezes por ele neste horário) Não precisa revelar essas coisas.**

Coloquei um feitiço ilusório e segui para o mesmo lugar em que coloquei o Snape no episodio da "Miss Sonserina". Ainda dou muita risada quando vejo a foto que um amigo nosso tirou. Bons tempos.

Mas vamos voltar ao que interessa. Coloquei as bexigas e uma rede para não caírem. (n/b: Podia ter apenas um feitiço de levitação simples) Me escondi atrás de uma armadura e esperei o Filch passar. E é claro que não estava errado e na hora de sempre Filch passou bem em baixo da minha armadilha. No mesmo momento que os outros estudantes chegavam.

Com um estralar de dedos os balões caíram em cima do Filch o encharcando com a minha mistura verde viscosa. E com a minha gloriosa sorte pegou alguns sonserinos também.

Todos começaram a rir e eu, é claro, sai de trás da armadura e fui apreciar minha pegadinha, por que aquilo não era o fim.

Filch tirou um pouco da gosma dos olhos, mas no mesmo instante na pele dele começou a nascer penas, logo o seu corpo estava cheio delas. E uma placa bem grande apareceu dizendo: **1°PRIMEIRO DE ABRIL.**

Quem antes não estava rindo não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. Fui para perto dos marotos e das meninas que estavam rindo bastante.

-Ótima pegadinha Almofadinhas. Por que não me chamou para ajudar? –Perguntou James entre risos.

-Não fui eu James. –Falei na maior cara de pau. E bem sério. Tão sério que acreditaram.

-Sério? Então quem foi? –Perguntou Remo.

-Não sei, mas eu gostei. –Respondeu James.

-Ah. Não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas lembrei de dizer uma coisa. –Falei.

-O que?

-Primeiro de abril. –Falei rindo. Os outros a penas reviraram os olhos. –Sabe. Eu adoro primeiro de abril.

-Por quê? –Perguntou Sam inocente.

-Por que eu posso mentir, fazer brincadeiras e zoar a vontade.

-E qual a diferença do que você faz nos outros dias. –Falou Remo e todos riram.

Ri também. Afinal. Esse é o motivo do 1° de abril. Até pessoal e leiam as outras fics da Carol (n/a: Tchau gente).

**Agradecimentos: **Valeu Mago Merlin e Eduarda por comentarem.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Gente eu desisti das fics, esse vai ser meu ultimo post de todos, desisti de tudo, não me levem a mal, mas não estou mais aguentando. Desculpem decepcionar vocês.

**ps: **1° Primeiro de Abril.


	7. Sétima vitima: Hogwarts no Natal

Sirius Apronta... Com Hogwarts no Natal.

Bate o sino pequenino, sino de Belém, já nasceu o Sirius menino para o nosso bem. Hei.

Sim meus queridos fãs. O espírito de Natal bateu em minha porta e eu o acolhi. Sei que faz meses que nossa querida escritora aqui não posta, mas sabe como é, ela não resiste a escrever sobre mim (n/a: Vai nessa Sirius, só escrevo sobre você por que por algum motivo, muito estranho, as pessoas gostam de você. Não que eu entenda, apenas aceito) (n/b: Tadinho do Sirius, assim ele fica convencido. Ah, não. Não tem como ele ficar mais convencido.) Não sou, não. (n/a: É sim.)

Haha, fala a verdade, você adora escrever sobre mim. Você. Me. Ama (n/a: Tudo que faça seu navio flutuar). Que navio? (n/a: Esquece Sirius, apenas narra).

Se você quer, então ta. Amanhã é véspera de Natal, então resolvi aprontar um pouquinho no melhor estilo Sirius Noel. (n/a: Que Merlin nos proteja). Relaxa, não é tão ruim assim (talvez menos para os Sonserinos *sorriso malvado*) (n/b: Eu não posso proteger ninguém nesta época. Mas Sirius, em que posso ajudar?)(n/a: MERLIN!) .

Fui dormir (_tosse _fingir_ tosse_) e esperei todos os meus colegas estarem dormindo , então quando deu meia-noite eu peguei a capa de invisibilidade do Pontas e o Mapa do Maroto. Pontitas me emprestou pensando que eu ia ficar com a Lene hoje, eu fiquei, mas foi mais cedo (n/a: Safadinho ;D) Nisso nós concordamos *piscadinha para as fãs*(n/a: *Revira os olhos*)

Como disse antes dessa coisa me interromper (n/a: Como? Você me chamou de coisa? Você quer que sua vida vire um inferno? Por que você sabe que eu posso fazer isso *olhar super mortal*) Você me assusta (n/a: Que bom que entendeu, agora narra) Sim, senhora. (n/b: Ele já aprendeu que sempre tem a última palavra.) Ei, você está aqui para ajudar ou atrapalhar? (n/b: Os dois, já que o importante é participar.) Tá andando muito com a Carol. (n/a: Sirius *olhar mortal*)

Depois de vermos o lado negro da nossa queria escritora esta na hora de continuar.

Junto da capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto, fiz minha trajetória até o salão principal com uma mistura de Missão Impossível com James Bond (n/a: Sirius não tinha ninguém no corredor, nem a Madame Nor-ra. Você só andou até lá) Você é uma estraga prazer (n/a: Estou aqui se precisar :D)

Já enrolamos de mais, vamos continuar.

Eu fiz um acordo com os elfos domésticos de me deixarem entrar no salão para poder fazer os feitiços, eles deixaram, desde que eu prometesse não fazer muito maldade (eu aceitei já que é Natal). Sabe adoro esses elfos, eles são tão prestativos, legais e é claro fazem comidas deliciosas, que Merlin os abençoe. (n/b: Manda um pra mim e outro para Carol, então.) Pode deixar mando o Monstro. (n/b: Quer ser abençoado ou amaldiçoado.) Você tem razão.

Parando de falar dos nossos queridos elfos. O importante é que comecei a fazer os feitiços, um pouco de transfiguração, um relógio programado, uma pequena explosão e muita criatividade depois... Tudo estava pronto.

Eu sei que enrolei um monte e não contei o que vou fazer. Mas relaxa, vai compensar.

Voltei para o dormitório pensando em como o Natal amanhã vai ter... Um toque _Maroto._

**Na manhã de véspera de Natal...**

-BOM DIA MEUS AMIGOS COMO VÃO NESSA BELA MANHÃ? – Gritei Perguntei animadamente para os meus queridos Marotos que mais pareciam mortos vivos que meus amigos. (n/b: Espera eles devolverem a gentileza.) Você passou aqui só pra me perturbar? (n/b: Eu estou feliz. É Natal!)

-Sirius são sete horas da manhã de um sábado. –Resmungou Pontas colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

-E daí?

-E daí que a gente quer ficar dormindo e não ouvindo um cachorro com voz de taquara rachada no nosso ouvido. – Brigou o Aluado bem bravinho. Acho que ele devia estar sonhando com a Sam. Não devia ter acordado ele, mas foi por uma boa causa.

-Ok. Foi mal gente, só estava animado com o café da manhã e por hoje ser véspera de Natal.

Ao ouvirem a palavra mágica que faz todos ficarem alegres (Natal é a palavra caso alguém não entendo) (n/a: Para mim a palavra mágica é doces *autora lambendo os lábios*) Então tá né. Como disse ao ouvirem Natal todos pularam da cama. Se bem que o Rabicho caiu da cama (n/a: Arrg! O Rabicho é nojento e tosco). Sei que ele não é dos melhores, mas porque todo esse ódio? (n/a: Um dia você me entende)

Ok então (louca). O dia passou como qualquer outro. Lily e James discutindo e depois se reconciliando melosamente.

Remo e Sam se olhando feitos bobos apaixonados e Rabicho comendo sozinho como sempre.

E claro passei boa parte do dia com a minha Lenezinha querida que eu a amo tanto. O resto do dia, passei com os Marotos programando nosso próxima visita clandestina a Hogsmeade. O James pode estar namorando a Lily, mas isso ela não conseguiu que ele impedisse ele de ir lá (na maioria das vezes ela acaba o fazendo levar ela).

Depois desse dia calmo (to mentindo, foi calmo nada, teve uma briga enorme de um garoto da Sonserina com um da Grifinoria sobre uma garota da Lufa-Lufa. Ela acabou ficando com um garoto da Corvinal. Foi hilário) (n/a: Coitadinho dos meninos, ficaram sozinhos). Sinto só pena do Grifinório, o Sonserino merecia (n/a: Não merecia não, você nem o conhecia.) Quem liga ele é um Sonserino, e os dois apanharam e a menina ficou com o Corvinal (n/a: Ta ta. Narra ai). Ok minha escritorinha preferida (n/a: Oh, sou sua preferida mesmo?). NÃO. Muahahahahah (n/a: Idiota). Você sabe que me ama (n/a: *olhar mortal*).

Então gente como eu estava dizendo... (n/b: Era pra prestar a atenção?) Engraçadinho.

Finalmente chegou a hora de Ceia de Natal e todos que ficaram em Hogwarts (até que foi mais que o normal, a maioria ou eram do primeiro ano ou do ultimo, sabe aproveitar a escola por um último Natal) ficamos na mesma mesa junto com os professores. Tio Dumby fez seu costumeiro discurso de Natal e tudo estava calmo e normal... Até a sobremesa.

Quando a sobremesa apareceu eu sabia que era hora da minha pegadinha começar (n/b: Claro que sabia, você programou para isso) (n/a: Finalmente). Hei, não põe a culpa em mim não. Você é que está escrevendo (n/a: Cala a boca, seu cachorro). Posso ser um cachorro, mas todas me acham um gato *piscadinha* (n/a: Que todas Sirius? Será que a Lene sabe?) Ham...

Como eu ia dizendo é a hora. Peguei minha varinha discretamente e fiz as luzes apagarem e os alunos mais jovens e algumas meninas gritaram, foi quando eu fiz uma explosão inofensiva. As luzes voltaram junto com a neve que começou a cair do teto.

-Fiquem calmos meus alunos. Já vamos parar a neve e ver o que aconteceu. –Disse Dumbledore se levantando.

Quando ele acabou de falar a neve que caia começou a tomar formas, algumas de Papais Noel e outras de bonecos de neve.

Todos começaram a dançar enquanto caiam e quando chegaram a mesa cada um parou em frente de todos os alunos e professores, depois de mais um dançadinha eles explodiram e se transformaram em pequenas meias de Natal cheia de docinhos dentro.

Os mais jovens riam felizes pelos doces, até que eu ouvi:

-Carvão? –Falou um menino da Sonserina.

-Eu também recebi carvão. –Concordou minha priminha Bella. (n/b: Ela não foi pra casa? Nem os pais a aguentam) Pra você ver.

-Eu também. –Foi-se ouvido o coro dos alunos da casa verde e prata.

Então, como eu não poderia deixar isso de lado:

-Acho que sei o porquê de vocês terem recebido carvão. –Falei na minha melhor voz inocente. Eles me olharam com aquelas caras nojentas como se eu fosse um idiota irritante (n/a: E você não é?) Haha. –Vocês não receberam doces por que como diz a lenda... –Falei sorrindo para o Pontas, que entendeu o que eu ia fazer e se levantou para me ajudar.

-As crianças que foram más... –Falou James.

-Recebem carvão. –Dissemos juntos e rimos da cara deles junto de outros garotos. Eu sei, foi um pouco de maldade.

-Meninos... Tenho certeza que apenas ouve um engano. –Disse Dumbledore sorrindo como ele sempre faz. –Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

E com um aceno de varinha todos os carvões dos Sonserinos viraram doces, uma pena, mas como é Natal eu vou deixar passar.

-Creio que agora as coisas estejam mais justas, não? –Perguntou Tio Dumby olhando para os Sonserinos que pareciam um pouco mais felizes. –Com esse feliz acontecimento creio que seja a hora de irmos todos dor... –Mas Dumbledore foi interrompido por uma outra explosão que deixou todos cegos por alguns instantes (menos eu, já estava preparado . Acho que você vão gostar bastante dessa parte).

Quando a luz finalmente diminuiu os outros puderam ver o que fiz e começaram a dar risadas.

Veja bem, o feitiço que eu fiz só iria acontecer quando Dumby ou algum dos professores dissessem que era hora de ir dormir. Isso ia causar uma pequena explosão que distrairia a todos enquanto eu lançava outro feitiço. Querem saber o que eu fiz? Não vou contar. Muahahahahahaha (n/a: Sirius larga de ser idiota, conta logo o que você fez com o Dumby e os outros professores) Droga Carol. Agora você entregou metade da história (n/a: Quem sabe assim você fala logo o que aconteceu). Falando assim você acaba com toda a minha diversão, mistério e criatividade (n/a: E você acaba com a paciência dos leitores então... Vai narrando). Tata.

Eu fiz o seguinte...

Transfigurei as roubas do Dumbledore em roupa do Papai Noel e a dos professores em seus ajudantes Elfos *sorriso gigante*. O Hagrid foi o que ficou mais engraçado. (n/b: Podia ter transfigurado alguns como renas. O Slug ia ficar lindo.) Por que eu não pensei nisso? (n/b: Por que você não é Merlin. E não adianta você não entra em Avalon. A Senhora do Lago não gosta de pessoas que aprontaria com as suas meninas.)

Todos os professores ficaram muito bravos (menos Hagrid) e Dumbledore pareciam estar gostando olhando para sua roupa. E quando ele riu... Bem, é claro que eu não podia deixar de lado uma das coisas mais importantes.

-Hohoho... Feliz Natal... –Disse Dumbledore alegremente, e quem não estava rindo antes começou rir agora, por que isso ficou engraçado de mais.

E Dumbledore sendo ele quem é acabou por gostar de ser o Papai Noel e entrou no personagem. Ele deixou a neve continuas a cair, transfigurou alguns pratos e outras coisas em renas de brinquedo que saíram voando por ai e transformou todas os símbolos das Flamulas das casas e colocou no lugar Papais Noéis , guirlandas, árvores de Natal, bonecos de neve e várias outras coisas.

E não parando por ai, ele tirou não sei da onde um enorme saco vermelho e começou a distribuir presentes para todos nós, e quando chegou minha vez ele olhou para mim como se soubesse que fui eu que fiz tudo aquilo.

-Obrigado senhor Black.

-Obrigado por que senhor? Eu não fiz nada. –Respondi me fingindo de inocente. Ele deu mais uma risadinha e falou.

-Obrigada por mostrar a nós a alegria do Natal. –Falou sorrindo e depois me deu um presente e saio andando.

Eu sorri e fui ver o que meus amigos ganharam.

E esse foi meu Natal aqui em Hogwarts, espero que o seu Natal seja tão especial quanto o meu.

Que vocês tenham um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo.

Um beijo e um abraço do seu Maroto preferido... Sirius Black. (n/b: Eu prefiro o Tiago, digo James).

**N/a: **Espero que tenham gostado do cap, é a primeira vez que faço um especial de Natal. Faz tempo que não postava aqui é que eu não sabia o que escrever, e acredite eu já comecei outros caps varias vezes, mas nunca ficava bom.

Então continuem comentado e falando com quem vocês querem que o Sirius Apronte.

Obrigada a todos os comentários que eu recebi e não esqueçam de passar no meu Tumblr onde vocês podem falar facilmente comigo **Link no meu perfil.**

Mil beijos e Feliz Natal e um Prospero Ano Novo.


End file.
